List of Disney Villains' defeat/gallery
Animated Features Canon Villains snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8999.jpg|Queen Grimhilde's death pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-7670.jpg|Lampwick's defeat pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-9824.jpg|Monstro's defeat fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6714.jpg|Ceratosaurus's death fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6728.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex's death fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-10098.jpg|Vulcan's despair fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-10133.jpg|Zeus's despair fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-13173.jpg|Chernabog's defeat fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-13231.jpg|His gang and the harpies' defeat dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2123.jpg|Smitty's defeat Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5864.jpg|Pink Elephants' defeat dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7267.jpg|Ringmaster's defeat dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7274.jpg|Clowns's defeat bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-6317.jpg|Ronno's defeat (1st film) bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-7237.jpg|Hunter Dogs death (1st film) bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-7600.jpg|Man's death Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-8022.jpg.jpg|Toy bull's death make-mine-music-disneyscreencaps.com-4215.jpg|Wolf's defeat Makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps com-6311.jpg.jpg|Tetti-Tatti's defeat fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-3911.jpg|Lumpjaw's defeat fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-6229.jpg|The Dragonfly's death Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-7864.jpg|Willie the Giant's defeat melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-7027.jpg|Vultures' defeat melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-7314.jpg|Rustlers' defeat Wiw20.jpg|Mr. Winkie and Weasels' #1 defeat Wiw22.jpg|Weasels' #2 defeat cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8367.jpg|Lucifer's defeat (1st film) cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8415.jpg|Drizella Tremaine's defeat (1st film) cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8521.jpg|Lady Tremaine's defeat (1st film) alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8615.jpg|Queen of Hearts, King of Hearts, and Card Soldiers's defeat Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8519.jpg|Captain Hook's defeat (1st film) Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8522.jpg|Mr. Smee, and Pirate Crew's defeat (1st film) Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps com-4198.jpg|Stray dogs' defeat #1 lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4199.jpg|Stray dogs' defeat #2 lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7827.jpg|Rat's death lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8392.jpg|The Dogcatcher's defeat sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7686.jpg|Goons' defeat #1 sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7703.jpg|Goons' defeat #2 sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7730.jpg|Goons' defeat #3 sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7785.jpg|Diablo's presumed death Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-7064.png|Maleficent's death 101dalmatians-disneyscreencaps_com-8371.jpg|Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace's defeat (1st film) Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4052.jpg|Pike's defeat Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5411.jpg|Wolf's defeat sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-8083.jpg|Madam Mim's defeat Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-6999.jpg|Kaa's defeat (1st film) Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8072.jpg|Shere Khan's defeat (1st film) aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-8753.jpg|Edgar Balthazar's defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9626.jpg|Prince John, Sir Hiss, and the Sheriff of Nottingham's defeat winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2754.jpg|Bees' Defeat winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4685.jpg|Heffalumps and Woozles' Defeat The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps com-7906.jpg.jpg|The Bat's despair the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8513.jpg|Mr. Snoops's defeat the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8559.jpg|Madame Medusa, Brutus and Nero's defeat Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8832.jpg|Bear's death Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-9334.jpg|Amos Slade's rehabillitation fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-9393.jpg|Chief's rehabillitation black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-7296.jpg|Guards' death #1 black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-7341.jpg|Guards' defeat #2 black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-7692.jpg|Cauldron Born's re-death black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-8013.jpg|Horned King's death Black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps com-8111.jpg|Gwythiant's defeat black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-8256.jpg|Guards' death #3 Black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps com-8315.jpg|Creeper and Gwythiant's defeat Black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-8627.jpg|Orddu, Orwen, and Orgoch's rehabillitation great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-2088.jpg|Bartholomew's death great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7266.jpg|Thugs' defeat #1 great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7327.jpg|Thugs' defeat #2 great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7376.jpg|Felicia's defeat great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7385.jpg|Thugs' defeat #3 Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7386.jpg|Fidget's defeat great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8070.jpg|Professor Ratigan's death oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-300.jpg|Alley dogs' defeat #1 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-916.jpg|Old Louie's defeat oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3401.jpg|Alley dogs' defeat #2 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7455.jpg|Roscoe's death oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7475.jpg|DeSoto's death oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7570.jpg|Bill Sykes' death Littlemermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-801-1-.jpg|Glut the Shark's defeat Littlemermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-8157.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam's death Littlemermaid-disneyscreencaps_com-8405.jpg|Ursula's death rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8347.jpg|The Crocodiles' rehabillitation rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8366.jpg|Joanna's despair rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8386.jpg|Percival McLeach's death beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5518.jpg|Wolves' defeat beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8913.jpg|Lefou, and Buddies's defeat beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9283.jpg|Gaston's death aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-537.jpg|Gazeem's death aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1349.jpg|Prince Achmed's despair aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9631.jpg|Jafar, and Iago's defeat (1st film) Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9254.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed's defeat (1st film) Iceralionking5750.jpg|Scar's death (1st film) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9582.jpg|Hyena Clan's defeat (1st film) pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-8403.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's defeat (1st film) pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-8422.jpg|Wiggins's despair Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8902.jpg|Oafish's defeat hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8971.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat #1 hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8984.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat #2 hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9001.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat #3 hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9044.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat #4 hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9075.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat #5 Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9102.jpg|Brutish's defeat hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9121.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat #6 hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9164.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat #7 hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9673.jpg|Claude Frollo's death Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-3946.jpg|Nessus' defeat Hercules-disneyscreencaps_com-5528.jpg|Hydra's death hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5943.jpg|Nemean Lion's defeat hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5980.jpg|Ceto's death hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6051.jpg|Minotaur, Griffin and Stheno the Medusas's defeat Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-8890.jpg|Cyclops's death Hercules-disneyscreencaps_com-9231.jpg|The Titans's death Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9774.jpg|The Fates's despair Hercules-disneyscreencaps_com-9710.jpg|Pain and Panic's despair Hercules-disneyscreencaps_com-9714.jpg|Hades's defeat mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6410.jpg|Hun Army's death #1 mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6432.jpg|Hun Army's death #2 mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6717.jpg|Hun Army's death #3 mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8453.jpg|Hayabusa's defeat mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8505.jpg|Elite Hun Soldiers' defeat Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8894.jpg|Shan Yu's death Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-3186.jpg|Sabor's death (1st film) Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8491.jpg|Clayton's men defeat # 1 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8492-1.jpg|Clayton's men defeat # 2 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8494.jpg|Clayton's men defeat # 3 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8734.jpg|Clayton's men defeat # 4 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8739.jpg|Clayton's men defeat # 5 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8740.jpg|Clayton's men defeat # 6 830px-Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8160-1-.jpg|Clayton's men defeat # 7 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8763.jpg|Clayton's men defeat # 8 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8823.jpg|Dennis's defeat Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8854.jpg|Jones's defeat Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9111.jpg|Clayton's death Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-436.jpg|Black Triangles' death fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-939.jpg|Seagull's defeat fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3345.jpg|Nannie's defeat Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3430.jpg|Killjoy Margaret's defeat Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-4488.jpg|Jack-in-the-Box's death Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-4832.jpg|Snooty flamingos' defeat Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-8125.jpg|Firebird's death Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps com-4117.jpg|Velociraptor's defeat Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-6601.jpg|Carnotaurus #1's death Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8402.jpg|Carnotaur #2's death Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8436.jpg|Kron's death emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-7766.jpg|Palace guards' defeat #1 emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-7924.jpg|Palace guards' defeat #2 emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-7925.jpg|Palace guards' defeat #3 Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8614.jpg|Yzma's despair (1st film) atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9051.jpg|Rourke's Men death #1 atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9088.jpg|Rourke's Men death #2 atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9098.jpg|Rourke's Men death #3 atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9122.jpg|Rourke's Men death #4 Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9340.jpg|Helga Sinclair's death Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9437.jpg|Commander Rouke's death Liloandstitch- disneyscreencaps.com- 618.jpg|Captain Gantu's despair (1st film) Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps com-5685.jpg|Hands, Longbourne, and Fayvoon's death Scroop's death.jpg|Scroop's death Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps com-8465.jpg|Blinko and Turnbuckle's death Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps com-8871.jpg|Krailoni, Torrance, Hedley, Onus, and Grewnge's defeat Brotherbear-disneyscreencaps com-8174.jpg|Denahi's rehabillitation Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7437.jpg|Willie Brothers, Wesley, and Rico's defeat Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7969.jpg|Alameda Slim's defeat Chickenlittle440.jpg|Foxy Loxy's rehabillitation Robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6374.jpg|Mini-Doris' defeat Meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8674.jpg|DOR-15/Doris' defeat Meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8902.jpg|Bowler Hat Guy's despair Bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-10247.jpg|The Agent's defeat Bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-10398.jpg|Dr. Calico's defeat Princess-disneyscreencaps com-6216.jpg|Reggie, Darnell, and 2 Fingers' defeat Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9642.jpg|Dr. Facilier, and Facilier's Shadow's death Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9741.jpg|Lawrence's defeat StabbingtonBrothersdefeat.jpg|Stabbington Brothers's defeat Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10035.jpg|Mothe Gothel's death winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6258.jpg|Backson's defeat Tumblr mhkkr7y78M1rm830wo3 1280.png|Sour Bill's defeat Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps com-10296.jpg|Cy-Bugs' death Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps com-10328.jpg|King Candy's death Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10571.jpg|Hans' defeat Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10636.jpg|Duke of Weselton, Erik and Francis's defeat frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10965.jpg|Marshmallow's rehabillitation TadashiPrison-BH6.png|Mr. Yama's defeat Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10669.jpg|Robert Callaghan's defeat Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11590.jpg|Bellwether's defeat moana-disneyscreencaps.com-5755.jpg|Kakamora's defeat Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-10675.jpg|Te-Ka's rehabillitation Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-11476.jpg|Tamatoa's defeat Pixar Villains Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|Sid Phillips's defeat Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-8421.jpg|Scud's defeat Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-3661.jpg|The Fly Brothers and Thud's defeat bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-6606.jpg|Axel and Loco's presumed death and Hopper's grasshopper's defeat 1# Bug-disneyscreencaps_com-8856.jpg|Hopper's grasshoppers defeat 2# bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9630.jpg|Thumper's defeat and Hopper's grasshoppers' defeat 3# bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-10032.jpg|Hopper's defeat Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-8564.jpg|Emperor Zurg's defeat (Toy Story 2) Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9098.jpg|Stinky Pete's defeat Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9900.jpg|Al McWhiggin's defeat Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8627.jpg|Randall Boggs's defeat (1st film) Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-9576.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose III's defeat finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-9217.jpg|The Seagulls' defeat #1 finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-9557.jpg|Darla Sherman's defeat finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-10143.jpg|The Seagulls' defeat #2 finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-10504.jpg|The Fishermen's defeat finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-10935.jpg|Dr. Philip Sherman's despair finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-11004.jpg|The Anglerfish's death incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3483.jpg|Gilbert Huph's defeat incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4718.jpg|Omnidroid v.8's death Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12093.jpg|Omnidroid v.10's death incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12515.jpg|Buddy Pines/Syndrome's death cars-disneyscreencaps.com-6739.jpg|Frank's defeat cars-disneyscreencaps.com-11953.jpg|Chick Hicks's pits's defeat cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12394.jpg|Chick Hicks's defeat cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12877.jpg|The Tuner Cars' defeat Ratatouille-disneyscreencaps.com-11545.jpg|Chef Skinner, and Nadar Kessard's defeat wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-9307.jpg|GO-4's death wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-9320.jpg|SECUR-T's death wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-9770.jpg|Auto's death up-disneyscreencaps.com-9743.jpg|Alpha's defeat Up-disneyscreencaps com-9207.jpg|Beta and Gamma's defeat up-disneyscreencaps.com-10069.jpg|Charles Muntz's death Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-10004.jpg|Lotso's defeat Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-534.jpg|Green Gremlin's death Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-4707.jpg|Fred Pacer's death Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10106.jpg|Tony Trihull's death Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10171.jpg|Grem and Acer's defeat Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10271.jpg|Professor Z's defeat Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10326.jpg|J. Curby Gremlin's defeat Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10351.jpg|Vladimir Trunkov's defeat Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10358.jpg|Ivan's defeat Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10379.jpg|Victor Hugo's defeat Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10382.jpg|Tubbs Pacer's defeat Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10880.jpg|Sir Miles Axlerod's defeat brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9373.jpg|Mor'du's death monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-8524.jpg|Randall Boggs's defeat (2nd film) monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-9187.jpg|Johnny J. Worthington III, Chet Alexander, and Roar Omega Roar Team's defeat Watch_Toy_Story_of_Terror_(2013)_Online_for_Free_-_Viooz.jpg|Ron the Manager's deafet Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-7044.jpg|Jangles the Clown's defeat inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-9434.jpg|Gloom's death inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-10351.jpg|Jangles the Clown' Emotions' rehabilitations good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-4105.jpg|The Red Snake's defeat good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-7062.jpg|Lurleane and Pervis' death good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-7073.jpg|Bubbha's defeat good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-7075.jpg|Earl's defeat good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8835.jpg|Frostbite and Windgust's defeat good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8932.jpg|Downpour and Coldfront's defeat good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8984.jpg|Thunderclap's defeat finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-2170.jpg|Giant Squid's deafet finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-5249.jpg|Touch Tank Kids' defeat finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-9516.jpg|Cleveland Truck Drivers's defeat Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-9691.jpg|Police Officers' despairs Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-10586.jpg|Jackson Storm's defeat Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-10869.jpg|Sterling's defeat Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9721.jpg|Security Guard's defeats coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10182.jpg|Ernesto de La Cruz's death IMG 20180618.png|Evelyn's defeat Sequel and Prequel Villains return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2341.jpg|Abis Mal's Thugs's defeat Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7218.jpg|Jafar's death (2nd film) return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7494.jpg|Abis Mal's defeat kingofthieves-disneyscreencaps.com-5692.jpg|Forty Thieves's defeat #1 Aladdin-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8637.jpg|Sa'Luk's death kingofthieves-disneyscreencaps.com-8854.jpg|Forty Thieves's defeat #2 Most-grand-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-7103.jpg|Skullasaurus's defeat beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7566.jpg|Forte's death pocahontas2-disneyscreencaps.com-7610.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's defeat (2nd film) Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6481.jpg|Nuka's death lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8408.jpg|The Outsiders's rehabillitation Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8659.jpg|Zira's death tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3748.jpg|Bees' defeat tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4623.jpg|Tiggerasaurus's defeat Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-4708.jpg|The Hammerhead Shark's defeat Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7375.jpg|Undertow's defeat Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7432.jpg|Cloak and Dagger's defeat Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7833.jpg|Morgana's defeat 640px-Tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-6543.jpg|Reggie's defeat Tramp2-disneyscreencaps com-6651.jpg|Dogcatcher's defeat tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-6949.jpg|Buster's defeat Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6400.jpg|Sarousch, and Sarousch's Thieves's defeat Peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6907.jpg|Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, and Pirate Crew's defeat (2nd film) Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7365.jpg|Lucifer's defeat (2nd film) Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7610.jpg|Lady Tremaine's defeat (2nd film) Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7853.jpg|Pom-Pom's defeat 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7677.jpg|Lil' Lightning's defeat 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7724.jpg|Cruella De Vil's defeat (2nd film) 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7965.jpg|Dirty Dawson's defeat jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-3945.jpg|Kaa's defeat (2nd film) jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-7008.jpg|Shere Khan's defeat (2nd film) piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6772.jpg|Bees' defeat piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6827.jpg|Heffalumps' defeat piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6865.jpg|Snowman' defeat Atlantis Milo's Return.jpg|Edgar Vulgud's death Atlantis Milo's Return 2.jpg|The Krakken's death Atlantis Milo's Return 3.jpg|Ashtin Canarby's death Atlantis Milo's Return 4.jpg|Wolf's defeat Atlantis Milo's Return 5.jpg|Crows' defeat Atlantis Milo's Return 6.jpg|Fire Lord and Ice Lord's death Atlantis Milo's Return 7.jpg|Erik Hellstrom's despair stitch-the-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6030.jpg|Captain Gantu, and Reuben's despair (Stitch: The Movie) stitch-the-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6111.jpg|Dr. Hämsterviel's defeat (Stitch: The Movie) Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7752.jpg|Hyena Clan's defeat (3rd film) Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7757.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's defeat (3rd film) Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7769.jpg|Scar's death (3rd film) mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8196.jpg|Lord Qin's despair pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-784.jpg|Heffalumps' defeat tarzan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1756.jpg|Sabor's defeat (2nd film) tarzan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7240.jpg|Mama Gunda, Uto and Kago's rehabillitation Kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8052.jpg|Yzma's defeat (2nd film) Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-6472.jpg|Hunter Dogs defeat #1 (2nd film) bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-6541.jpg|Hunter Dogs defeat #2 (2nd film) Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-6688.jpg|Hunter Dogs death #3 (2nd film) bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-6781.jpg|Hunter Dogs death #4 (2nd film) Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-7332.jpg|Ronno's defeat (2nd film) Leroy-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-7803.jpg|Dr. Hämsterviel, Leroy, and Leroy Clones's defeat Brother-bear2-disneyscreencaps.com-7183.jpg|Atka's despair Fox-hound2-disneyscreencaps.com-7462.jpg|Amos Slade and Chief's despair Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps_com-6688.jpg|Lucifer's defeat (3rd film) Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7827.jpg|Lady Tremaine amd Drizella Tremaine's defeat (3rd film) Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps com-7644.jpg|Electric Eels' defeat Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-8338.jpg|Marina Del Rey, and Benjamin's defeat Other Disney Films song-of-the-south-disneyscreencaps.com-8895.jpg|Br'er Fox, and Br'er Bear's defeat mary-poppins-disneyscreencaps.com-6305.jpg|Hunter Dogs defeat #1 mary-poppins-disneyscreencaps.com-6322.jpg|Hunter Dogs defeat #2 Bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-11119.jpg|Secretary Bird's despair Bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-11211.jpg|King Leonidas's defeat mickey-christmascarol-disneyscreencaps.com-2414.jpg|The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come's death Beagle Boys arrested.jpg|The Beage Boys' defeat brave-little-toaster-disneyscreencaps.com-4644.jpg|Evil Clown's death Brave-little-toaster-disneyscreencaps.com-7077.jpg|Quadruped's despair Brave-little-toaster-disneyscreencaps.com-7092.jpg|Elmo St. Peters's defeat Plugsy (7).png|Plugsy's despair Brave-little-toaster-disneyscreencaps.com-9702.jpg|The Giant Magnet's despair brave-little-toaster-disneyscreencaps.com-9864.jpg|The Crusher's death who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-10107.jpg|Stupid's death who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-10128.jpg|Wheezy's death who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-10174.jpg|Smarty's death who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-10186.jpg|Greasy's death who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-10236.jpg|Pyscho's death ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-2180.jpg|The Scorpions' rehabillitation ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7780.jpg|Merlock's death ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-8235.jpg|Dijon's defeat prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-2299.jpg|Weasels defeat #1 prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-2411.jpg|Weasels defeat #2 prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-2584.jpg|Weasels defeat #3 prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-2588.jpg|Weasels defeat #4 prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-2591.jpg|Weasels defeat #5 prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-2616.jpg|Weasels defeat #6 prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-2637.jpg|Weasels defeat #7 prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-2658.jpg|Pete's defeat (The Prince and the Pauper) Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7998.jpg|Oogie Boogie's death nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8154.jpg|Pumpkin-in-the-Box's defeat nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8160.jpg|Duck Toy and Scary Teddy's defeat nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8169.jpg|Dummy Head's defeat Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7923.jpg|Pete's defeat (A Goofy Movie) Runaway Brain screenshoot 25.jpg|Doctor Frankenollie's death Runaway Brain screenshoot 38.png|Julius' defeat mickey-once-upon-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4092.jpg|The Beage Boy's defeat Mickey-once-upon-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4536.jpg|Pete's defeat #1 Mickey-once-upon-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5471.jpg|Pete's defeat #2 extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-7875.jpg|Tank's despair Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-8503.jpg|Bradley Uppercrust III's defeat Buzz Lightyear of star Command the Adventure Begins Part 7.wmv - YouTube.jpg|Emperor Zurg's defeat (Buzz Lightyear of star Command the Adventure Begins) Buzz Lightyear of star Command the Adventure Begins Part 7.wmv - YouTube2.jpg|Warp Darkmatter's defeat Krank's defeat.jpg|Krank's defeat three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6454.jpg|The Beage Boys' defeat Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6669.jpg|Pete's defeat (2nd film) Kimpossibledrama-disneyscreencaps.com-7710.jpg|Dr. Drakken, Shego, and Servants's defeat Valiant Screenshot 1885.jpg|Cufflingk and Underlingk's defeat Valiant Screenshot 2032.jpg|Von Talon's deafet The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-8663.jpg|Kazar's death tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-4929.jpg|Hawk's defeat (Tinker Bell) Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-6965.jpg|Vidia's defeat (Tinker Bell) tinkerbell-lost-treasure-disneyscreencaps.com-7430.jpg|Rat's defeat Tinkerbell-lost-treasure-disneyscreencaps.com-8159.jpg|Vidia's rehabillitation (Tinker Bell and The Lost Treasure) christmas-carol-disneyscreencaps.com-7161.jpg|Ignorance's defeat christmas-carol-disneyscreencaps.com-7198.jpg|Want's defeat christmas-carol-disneyscreencaps.com-9360.jpg|The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come's death Tinkerbell-great-fairy-rescue-disneyscreencaps.com-8021.jpg|Dr. Griffiths' rehabillitation Tinkerbell-great-fairy-rescue-disneyscreencaps.com-8055.jpg|Vidia's rehabillitation (Tinkerbell and The great Fairy Rescue) tinkerbell-great-fairy-rescue-disneyscreencaps.com-8072.jpg|Mr. Twitches' rehabillitation Mars-needs-moms-disneyscreencaps.com-9732.jpg|Supervisor's rehabillitation Perry's 2nd dimension Defeat.jpg|Perry the Platypus (2nd Dimension)'s Defeat Normbot's defeat.jpg|Norm Bots' Defeat Arrestted.jpg|Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension)'s defeat pixie-hollow-games-disneyscreencaps.com-2496.jpg|Glimmer's defeat pixie-hollow-games-disneyscreencaps.com-2647.jpg|Rumble's defeat Frankenweenie-disneyscreencaps.com-9115.jpg|Mr. Whiskers' death Planes-disneyscreencaps.com-8983.jpg|Ned and Zed's defeat Planes-disneyscreencaps.com-9563.jpg|Ripslinger's defeat Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-7353.jpg|Pirate Crew's defeat Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-8144.jpg|Captain Hook's defeat Planes-fire-rescue-disneyscreencaps.com-8968.jpg|Cad Spinner's defeat PandaborgGrip.jpg|Peter the Panda (2nd Dimension)'s despair MeetingTonyMarzulo.jpg|Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) and Charlene Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension)'s rehabillitations Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-925.jpg|Hawks' defeat (Tinker Bell and The Legends of The Neverbeast) Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-7414.jpg|Scout Fairies' rehabillitations Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-7922.jpg|Nyx's rehabillitation Live-Action Villains song-of-the-south-disneyscreencaps.com-8055.jpg|Jake and Joe's defeat mary-poppins-disneyscreencaps.com-15375.jpg|Mr. Dawes Sr.'s defeat bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-8606.jpg|Bookman's defeat bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-15497.jpg|Nazis' defeat bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-15510.jpg|Colonel Heller's defeat petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-13438.jpg|The Gogans' Defeat petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-13671.jpg|Dr. Terminus and Hoagy's defeat who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-11202.jpg|Judge Doom's death The Jungle Book 1994 Widescreen Harley's death.PNG|Sergeant Harley's death The Jungle Book 1994 Widescreen Tabaqui's death.PNG|Tabaqui's death The Jungle Book 1994 Widescreen Wilkins' death.PNG|Lt. John Wilkins The Jungle Book 1994 Widescreen Buldeo's death.PNG|Buldeo's death The Jungle Book 1994 Widescreen William Boone's death after he screams.PNG|William Boone's death James-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps com-4105.jpg|Robot Shark's death The Rhino's Defeat.png|The Rhino's death Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker's defeat.jpg|Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker's defeat Cruella,-Jasper,-Horace,-Skinner's-defeat.png|Cruella De Vil, Jasper, Horace, Skinner's defeat George-of-the-jungle-disneyscreencaps com-8899.jpg|Gunner, Scooter, Hobbs, Yon, and Phil's Defeat george-of-the-jungle-disneyscreencaps.com-9360.jpg|Lyle Van de Groot's George-of-the-jungle-disneyscreencaps com-9840.jpg|Max and Thor's Defeat Watch Air Bud (1997) Online for Free - Viooz.jpg|Snively's defeat air-bud2-disneyscreencaps.com-8843.jpg|Natalya's defeat 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-10368.jpg|Cruella De Vil and Jean-Pierre Le Pelt's defeat Herbie-fully-loaded-disneyscreencaps.com-11036.jpg|Trip Murphy's defeat Sky-high-disneyscreencaps.com-9908.jpg|Gwendolyn "Gwen" Grayson/Royal Pain's defeat Narnia1-disneyscreencaps.com-13521.jpg|Jadis, the White Witch's death enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-11347.jpg|Queen Narissa's death narnia2-disneyscreencaps.com-12419.jpg|King Miraz's death narnia2-disneyscreencaps.com-13982.jpg|Lord Sopespian's death Oz-great-powerful-disneyscreencaps.com-13462.jpg|Theodora's despair Oz-great-powerful-disneyscreencaps.com-13884.jpg|Evanora's defeat Constatine defeated.jpg|Constatine's defeat Maleficent-disneyscreencaps.com-10197.jpg|King Stefan's death Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-10715.jpg|Shere Khan's death (in The Live Action Movie) Beauty-beast17-disneyscreencaps.com-12479.jpg|Gaston's death (in The Live Action Movie) Digimon Villains (Crossover) Devimon_death.png|Devimon's death (Episode 13 from Digimon Adventure) Etemon's_defeat.png|Etemon's defeat (Episode 20 from Digimon Adventure) Myotismon's_death.jpg|Myotismon's death (Episode 37 from Digimon Adventure) Animated TV Show Villains Disney Junior Villains Tumblr_inline_nvga3pVYXk1rmbwwz_1280.jpg|Cedric's despair Wormwood.png|Wormwood's despair Pic_detail566fd6348bf9f.png|Makuu's defeat The-kupatana-celebration-hd_(339).png|Dogo's despair The-call-of-the-drongo-hd_(424).png|Janja, Chungu and Cheezi's defeat Tumblr_o9t64mPdnL1rows48o3_1280.png|Makucha's defeat Too-many-termites_(372).png|Goigoi's defeat Got-reirei.png|Reirei's defeat Shouldbiteyou.png|Ushari's defeat F61306637-1.jpg|Mapigano's defeat Eye-of-the-beholder_(135).png|Mwoga's defeat The-final-battle_(57).png|Mzingo's defeat Video Game Villains Defeatcoachman.jpg|The Coachman's death (Video Game) Category:Disney villains deafet Category:Movies villains deafet Category:TV series Category:Video games villains deafet Category:Animated villains deafet Category:Short Films Category:20th Century Fox villains deafet Category:Pixar villains deafet Category:Disneytoons villains deafet Category:Muppet villains deafet Category:THX villains deafet Category:The Jim Henson Company villains deafet Category:Disney Fairies villains deafets